madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fugitives on the run, Chapter one
Chapter one of Fugitives on the run. Plot After awhile Roark the Dinheirosaurus and Obi-wan managed to locate where Buck Rockgut and Clover are being held: Preston County of West Virginia, the circus goers wanted to help too but the Penguins of Madagascar wouldn't let them, "aw sorry guys, but this is an animal-agent's thing" Corran the Dracopelta stated, "ah fine" Marty complained but was conceding, so The Velociraptors, penguins, North Wind and lemurs too were heading out to rescue in the penguin's ship. Along the way they would device a plan, "I found that they had built a prison" Obi-wan shows through a hologram and had done some research on it's defenses and weaknesses, "how about we go in low and sneaking onto this landing platform" Elesa suggested to a platform, "nah, platform has patrol all the time, look even if we get in the hard part is getting out, cause you know it's a prison" Kowalski declines, "here, we access this small doorway at the base and make our way upward" Obi-wan directs with his hand, "yeah you'd have to be crazy to try that" Short Fuse jokes, "well lets hope the Lourinhã Empire thinks so too" Harry retorts. They get there around nighttime and Eva who was at the controls was preparing to deploy everybody, "try to stay focused" Classified recommends to Elesa the Dilophosaurus, "I thought there was no try" Elesa retorts, the raptors and Classified went out first and took out the guards that were present at the doorway, Elesa then fallowed much to Corporal's surprise, "kid wait what are you doing?!" he calls but was too late, after the raptors and Classified took care of the guards they heard screaming and find Elesa crash at the door, though nothing happened for the moment, "what just happened? you were supposed exit with Corporal, you're lucky other prison guards didn't hear" Elvis criticizes or so she thought as the door opens and more imperials arrive, luckily the rest of the Calvary arrives and helps take out the guards, "stunts like that put us all in jeopardy, that is exactly why you need discipline" Classified adds, "I was just fallowing your examples" Elesa retorts, "yeah well try to stay focused and fallow the plan" Classified suggests and all went inside, though Sheen and Short Fuse were left in charge of the jet they were using. While inside they took out more guards and Eva accessed the directory, "where's Buck and Clover?" Maurice asked, "uh detention level down below" Eva answers, "they have isolation cells on the lower levels? we're planned out of the schematics" Blik notes, "what is that suppose to be meaning?" Julien asks, "it means the plan changes" Miyuki states, "you gotta back up plan?" Skipper asks, "figuring one out right now" Obi-wan says and they all went down an elevator, "ugh he always has a bunch of backup plans all the time" Faragonda comments to the modern animals, "and I'm still wondering how he manages to keep track of them all" Kicker adds, "I'm standing right here" Obi-wan informs, "we know" both Faragonda and Kicker humor. Back with Sheen and Short Fuse they were just sitting bored until the jet's radar went off, "uh oh, company" Short Fuse mutters and both stare out of the window, they did catch sight of a flying thing two times and eventually the creature revealed itself: a Snallygaster(which was also a surviving pterosaur), "whoa, okay you're not a Lourinha imperial" Sheen gasps, then the Snallygaster began nudging the jet playfully, scaring the dinosaur and mammal inside, "whoa whoa whao this is not a toy" Sheen roars but it didn't work, two more Snallygasters also join in and keep nuzzling, "wait a minute, I think our jet's jammer is giving off a same-sounding frequency as these cryptids, it's sending out a..." Short Fuse began until one Snallygaster began cuddling up to the jet affectionately, "...mating call?!" Sheen and Short Fuse gasp as the craft kept getting cuddles, "this'll draw too much attention, hope we're not needed anytime soon" Sheen states starting the jet up and fly off with the Snallygasters fallowing. Back with the others they were waiting to ambush some imperials in front of the elevator doors which after opening Corran Harry and Skipper spring out and beat them up, "wait, Harry Blik Kowalski Eva Corporal Corran Bella and Miyuki stay here" Obi-wan directs, "what so we're supposed to hold the escape route here?" Harry asks, "now the elevator is our escape route, we'll try not to be long or get caught" Obi-wan answers as Harry's team gather the defeated imperials into the elevator (having a bit of trouble in doing so too). Obi-wan's team(comprised of Skipper Kicker Classified Roark Rico Ike Faragonda Elesa Private Elvis and the lemurs) head down the cell blocks, stopping to check for imperials and did find two (a Juratyrant and Plesiosuchus) guarding the very cell where Buck and Clover were kept, "ever seen these animal-agents" the dinosaur asks, "don't have the clearance" the crocodile laments, suddenly a ball-like object came rolling toward them which they bend down to investigate, what they don't know is it was one of Rico's sleeping gas grenades which exploded knocking out the two imperials, "Buck and Clover are in here, I can smell their sent but it's small" Ike states and opens the door, to their surprise both Buck and Clover were present and were equally surprised, the lemurs and penguins rush to hug them, "Skipper guys" Buck expresses, "Julien Maurice Mort" Clover adds, but the reunion was cut short by a familiar voice that said "so we meet again Penguins of Madagascar", they turned and got tense from the speaker who was none other than Dooku the Kimmerosaurus. Stay tuned for Fugitives on the run, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom